The End of His World
by YumiAngel
Summary: IchigoKish. A sequel to 'Against each other'. Final part of the trilogy, where Ichigo and Kish have to fight against war, differences, and confusing feelings, and where Kish finally get's the change to revenge his dead fiancee.
1. Chapter 1

**The End of His World**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, so don't sue.

The third and final part in my Tokyo mew mew trilogy. You should read 'Trapped in Serenity' and 'Against Each Other' first though, otherwise a lot of things aren't going to make sense.

So, this is finally the awaited final of my trilogy, in this part I finally get to put Kish and Ichigo into lots of other embarrassing situations, and you, my people, finally get to read who Eoin is. As you probably noted, I tried putting a bit of Retasu/Pai and Mint/Ryo on 'Against each other', and I can easily admit it didn't turn out well. Probably would've turned out better if the story would've been longer, so I could've really tackled all the issues behind mew/alien relationship, along with mew/her boss relationship. But then again, I got Ichigo and Kish to work with, so what else do I really need?

Sorry about the slightly 'gayishh' part before. Sorry if it offended anyone, I mean. I'm a bit of a 'free soul' (or so everyone says) so I thought of putting it there, as it is something I can use to bring a rift between Ichigo and Kish. Which I love, as you've probably noted…

This is AU, as you probably noticed, but I hope it's still readable. Give me at least two weeks after each chapter before you start nagging about updates… I got four other stories to update too.

Umm…have fun reading this, will ya?

And review! It makes the chapters post faster, you know?

---------------------------------

Kish sat at the head of the table, his father sitting on his right, with Laa-Laa standing behind the emperor in the shadows. When the emperor spoke, his voice was strained. The council members seemed unaffected. Either they didn't realize the danger or didn't care. Kish betted on the first, while inside shaking his head. Sometimes the council members could act like mindless sheep.

"We have to act on the matter now!" The emperor said harshly, his low voice echoing in the big council hall. The debating council members froze. "The rebel armies are closing in on Nebulosa, and have already taken over Azoth."

"**WHAT?**" The council members bellowed, Azimuth, Azoth's representative being the loudest. Kish raised an eyebrow at the represantive. The quality of chairmen had become too bad lately. All of them were old men who hadn't even visited their states in many years, instead deciding to enjoy the easy life of Nebulosa.

Kish noticed his father nodding at him from the side and stood up. Everyone silenced. He didn't often speak in meetings like these, and when he did, it usually was something serious.

"Hearing what chairman Azimuth's reaction was, am I to take this as that you don't know what is happening in your state? The few last years I've noticed the state and their represantives drifting apart."

"Considering the resent happenings you must all travel to your point of origin and send one battalion on earth, to be ruled under me." The chairmen started to whisper in outrage and fear. Outrage at actually being forced to do something, and fear at what this could mean.

"It has come to my attention that… **_Eoin_**… will be trying to take control over earth in the few following months."

"I hereby declare, as the commander of Nebulosa's armies, that we are in war." Exited whispers followed Kish's statement, as the chairman started to plan the upcoming war.

"This meeting is adjourned."

---------------------------------

"**Got an old Smiths' record  
and I put it on endlessly.  
To mourn a lethal fascination  
of a girl named Valerie.**"

Kish sung softly, his voice low and his gaze locked on the girl below him. He was sitting on the roof of one of the school buildings, eating his lunch bento. He revelled in the soft wind and the slightly chilly autumn sun. Ichigo was sitting down on a blanket with her friends by an oak tree. She shivered slightly and Kish flinched.

Before he would have walked over, offered his jacket and cherished the slightest possibility to get a thank you kiss. But he couldn't do that now. He had to stop acting like the lovesick puppy he felt like and start acting more like the commander of the army of Nebulosa, Kisshu Kaibutsu.

Kish sighted as Ichigo's gaze blanked and she stopped in the middle of eating the strawberry, the berry almost touching her lips. Reiko, her friend asked if everything was fine. She didn't answer. She had done that a lot recently. Stopped in the middle of what she was doing, just to remember something that reminded her of him.

Kish didn't know whether to joy that he had such an impact on her, or cry because he was hurting her so much. Kish sighted again.

And when did I start sighting anyway? When did my happy exterior whither and die?

Kish sent out his senses to sense any enemies, like he did every five minutes. He felt nothing. Kish packed away the bento and threw it into a nearby thrash can. Watching over Ichigo ripped out his heart, but it had to be done, and he couldn't give the responsibility to anyone else. Not after what happened to Xara. And there was a possibility Xian would try to assassinate Ichigo, her still being officially Kish's fiancée.

Kish pushed his bangs out of his eyes and gathered his school uniform jacket. The soft black fabric glimmered in the light softly. Kish shook his head. The black fitted him maybe too well. The girl's in Ichigo's school tended to notice him a bit too much for his tastes. He pushed his bangs to the sides again. Now that they weren't in their usual strings the landed freely on his face, getting into his eyes.

He resisted the urge the urge to scratch his ear. His_ human_ ear.

_There is no way in hell I'm going to scratch it. I'm no animal. But god-damn-it did the ears scratch!_

Kish walked to the other side of the roof and jumped swiftly to the tree next to it. He landed on the branch like cat before sliding down along the trunk and landing on the ground with a small thump. Some of the junior high-school students that had been studying under a nearby tree looked startled at him but relaxed who it was. He always ate one the roof so the juniors who often ate under the tree had gotten used to him jumping from the roof to the three.

Kish walked along the wall for a while before coming to the entrance. He leaned on one of the pillars by the entrance doors, enjoying the cool stone in his back and the slight breeze that seemed to pass by the archway. Of course it wasn't as windy as in the roof, but Kish took what he could. He would have to wait ten or so minutes before Ichigo's lunch was over and he had to avoid certain places in the school so that the mew mew wouldn't spot him, but so that he could still make sure she was safe.

He was startled out of his broody thought considering the resent revelations about the rebel army and Eoin by nearing steps. He automatically glanced up and then resumed his brooding, before realizing what he had seen. His eyes widened slightly as he forced himself resist the urge to look at Ichigo again. His thoughts were in turmoil and going faster than in the last heated weeks.

"…Ichigo! You listening me?" Reiko asked from Ichigo, shaking her hand in front of the girls face. Ichigo frowned before smiling slightly.

"Sorry, Reiko-Chan. I've had a lot in my mind lately, that's all." She said moving some of her bang behind her ear. Reiko snorted.

"Well, yeah. I've _noticed_, you know?" She said almost sarcastically. Ichigo blushed and looked away.

"Yes. I guess I've been a little _distracted _lately." Ichigo added.

"_Little_? Yeah right. What's been with you lately, anyway? Is it because of Masaya's disappearance—?" Reiko inquired.

"No! It's not _him_!" Ichigo blurted out before she realized she had spoken. She had said it quite loud and some of the other students were staring at her. Ichigo covered her mouth with her hand while blushing slightly. Reiko seemed quite surprised it wasn't because of Masaya's disappearance, and then smirked mischievously at Ichigo.

"Not Masaya? Ah, well, then, who is it? Come on girl, I'm insulted! You got guy trouble and you don't even tell your best pals?" Yaone, Reiko's sister said. Ichigo forced the slight blush off her cheeks. She cast a sidelong glance at the school ground, when her breath hitched in her throat. Against the pillar was leaning a boy. His resemblance to Kish was uncanny, Ichigo decided.

But Kish would never step into a human school of course, and this boy had human ears, his eyes covered by black bangs that looked slightly greenish in the sunlight. A coincident, she decided and dismissed the thought of her head, turning back to her friends.

"It's not like that. Kish… He… He's different. He actually cared you know. But because were from totally living on different planets it could never work." She sighted, leaving her friends looking slightly clueless behind her. Yaone and Reiko looked at each other.

"From different planets? Well, damn, it isn't news exactly that women are from Venus and men from mars." Yaone huffed. Reiko slapped her on the back of her head.

"Clean your mouth, Yaone-Chan! Mama would scorn you if she were here." Reiko snapped. Yaone huffed.

"Well, good thing she isn't here then." Yaone said her voice full of scorn, before hurrying after Ichigo. Reiko stood still for a moment before running after her sister, frowning and deep in thought.

Kish threw a look over his shoulder, leaning on the side slightly so he could see from behind the pillar. _Phew!_ That had been close. A little too close for comfort. Kish sighted, summoning his old smirk on his face. Not time to mope now. Kish pulled his shin back so that he was looking at everybody with s slight downward angle. He closed his eyelids slightly, and peered though his long black eyelashes at some girls sitting near the fountain. Some of the girls turned to look at him, giggling and blushing furiously.

Kish smirked to himself. _He, I still got **it.**_

Kish absent minded sent his senses around to check the perimeter, and was surprised, when he this time felt something.

_**Oh shit.**_

--------------------

Ichigo cursed to herself as she rummaged through her locker. She moved her biology books to the side to take a look at the papers under them, while balancing her back bag over one shoulder and her Chemistry books with the other. She sighted when the papers she had just discovered were buried by her Math book.

She leaned her forehead against the blue locker door and closer her eyes for a second, while trying to stifle a sob.

_Gods, why did everything have to be so difficult today…? First I get interrogated by Reiko and Yaone, of something I really didn't want to talk about… Then I can't even find my Chemistry essay. And to top it off, it's so blasted hot!_

She opened her eyes slightly, looking at the mess that was the bottom of her locker while wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

_God, Kish, when did it come to this?_

Ichigo sniffed, forcing the pile in the back of her throat and the tremors that threatened to shake her body off. She had so gotten tired of crying over this. She wasn't going to cry anymore, god damn it!

Ichigo drew a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down. She let go of her biology books, letting them drop on top of the pile of school things she had at the bottom of her locker. She pushed her pink locks behind her ear, rearranged the shoulder strap of her back bag on her shoulder. She drew another deep breath, raised her chin high and put her chemistry books in her back. She searched for the other shoulder strap behind her back, grabbed it, and situated it on her other shoulder so that the back bag was on her back evenly. She pulled the trinkets of her wrists and hanged them on a loose screw on the left side of her locker, before making a pile of the books hindering her, mainly the two heavy books in biology, and the math book that was hardly a book, more like a brick really.

Ichigo smiled slightly to herself as she succeeded in avoiding a mental breakdown and started to shuffle through the pile of papers. Her eyes frowned as her eyes settled on the bright red marks on the corner of her papers, her mind pulling out from the haze it had been in the last couple of weeks. Her eyes widened as she looked at her latest English paper.

A big red F for Failure stood in the right corner of the paper, along with a note of the teachers concern for her 'recent lack of concentration and focus'. Ichigo flinched, but continued to shuffle through the papers. She had been so out of it lately that school work just hadn't seemed to matter. Not with being Mew Mew almost fulltime. She missed a lot of her classes weekly because she was summoned to the café.

She worked at the café every day after school, only to get home, take a shower and pass out on her bed. What ever amount of money she had succeeded to spare because of her working at the café, she had no time to use, being too exhausted to shop on the evenings. She finally found the essay that she had done in the middle of the night in frantic panic the day before, and slammed the locker door closed.

The sound echoed in the half full hallway, but nobody paid any heed. Not like nobody was actually gentle with their lockers. She rolled up the essay that would probably grant her a weak 'accepted' with all the work she put into it and sighted.

"I really need a holiday." She muttered to herself sullenly.

"I agree. How about you take it right now?" A voice from her left she recognized said, Ichigo's head snapping on other side as she turned to look at the newcomer.

There, standing in a school outfit, human ears, purple eyes and green hair pulled into a pony-tail, was Xian.

She sneered at Ichigo down her nose, smiling with a grin that didn't suit her face. Ichigo gulped her eyes still slightly wide with shock. Xian took a firm hold of Ichigo's upper arm and started to drag the pink haired mew out of the school doors. Ichigo tried to pull her arm back to herself, but was stopped by Xian's surprisingly strong hold and her fingernails digging into her arm. Ichigo hissed in pain, while Xian threw her an amused look.

"Now, now, mew Ichigo, no need to struggle. One wrong move and I'll have my men to kill your classmates." Xian giggled. Ichigo's vision started to haze on the edges, the exhaustion she had been holding at bay creeping in. She had however, time to see the shocked face's of Reiko, Yaone and few others of their classmates as they heard Xian call her Mew Ichigo.

Some part of her wanted to cry that they knew.

The other part wanted to snort at their shocked gazes. Really, it couldn't have been that hard to figure out could've it? She was called Ichigo just as Mew Ichigo, she had pink hair only a shade lighter than mew Ichigo, and she disappeared mysteriously on the exact intervals Mew Ichigo appeared.

_**Really.**_

Ichigo sighted. Somehow she got the feeling this was going to be a really long day.

A/N: All right! It's finally up! Now remember to review! I was actually quite shocked when the last chapter of 'Against Each Other' had been read 500 times, but I only got two reviews. Huh…

_Dark-chan_


	2. Chapter 2

**The End of His World**

**Chapter 2**

Author: YumiAngel  
Rating: M  
Pairings: Kish/Ichigo and reference to several others.  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
Warnings: Blood, gore, swearing and possible sexual situations.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Some part of her wanted to cry that they knew._

_The other part wanted to snort at their shocked gazes. Really, it couldn't have been that hard to figure out could've it? She was called Ichigo just as Mew Ichigo, she had pink hair only a shade lighter than mew Ichigo, and she disappeared mysteriously on the exact intervals Mew Ichigo appeared._

_**Really.**_

_Ichigo sighted. Somehow she got the feeling this was going to be a really long day._

Xian dragged Ichigo forcibly along with her, tugging the other girls arm. Ichigo calmed herself for a moment before starting to plan.

_Okay, Ichigo, you're a mew mew, calm down. You can do it. Just concentrate._ Ichigo tried to talk herself over. She had just found the cat spirit inside herself when Xian abruptly stopped, making Ichigo bump into her. Ichigo felt Xian's hold on her tighten, and suddenly she was twisted in front of her. She pulled a dagger of sorts from her hair, hidden under her ponytail. And then Ichigo noticed Xian was looking something in front of them, was using her to shield herself from something.

Ichigo looked up, and gasped.

It was Kish. Later Ichigo would try to form words to explain how she had seen him then, but she never was able to explain the simple aspect of Kish. She saw him in a way he had never before.

He stood in front of them, his dark green hair dancing in a wind that did not exist, his human ears morphing into his own ears, his eyes changing from their human shape into the golden honey they were naturally, pupils transforming into slit ones. His mouth twisted in a snarl, Ichigo could see how the fangs grow, and she felt a tingle of fear travel down her spine. She knew Kish would never hurt her, but she felt the savage feeling still grow in her chest.

She breathed out when she saw that Kish's look, snarl, scowl, glare, whatever the expression called, wasn't directed at her, but at Xian, looking from behind her shoulder.

------------------------------------

When Kish had felt the alien power nearby, he had known it was her immediately. Xian's power always had a strange tint to it, a tone left behind by generations and generations of mutations and interbreeding; not that that was the reason Kish didn't want to marry her. Interbreeding was very common in the elven community, as some of the older families believed in blood purity.

He had sped through the halls of the human school, paying no heed to the startled looks of the other students. And then he had spotted her. Xian had frozen in place, her gaze filled with fear and some sort of fear.

Kish had always known that Xian had feared him. He had been known to conquer strong opponents sometimes with brutal force, because the soldiers under his command needed to be shown that he was capable of making dire decisions. That he had power.

But Xian was the one with the power now, Kish knew. Her eyes were frozen with fear, and desperation, and Kish felt pity for her. He knew what it was like to not to have your love answered, but Kish seriously doubted Xian knew what love was. Her eyes glimmered, ready to make the sacrifice to cut open Ichigo's throat in a moments notice.

Her fear was the only asset he had now, so he let the glamour go, and let his power free. The human façade fell, and if he hadn't been so consumed by his rage he would've flinched at the fear in Ichigo's eyes. Xian trembled. Kish held his gaze on those horrified purple eyes, refusing to look at Ichigo. He would worry about her later.

"Kisshu…" Xian whispered, even her voice trembling. Kish resisted the urge to growl. To think that this weak female had such power over him just because she was holding onto Ichigo was ridiculous. He was a warrior after all, and second by second it was coming clearer and clearer to him why Pai and Tartelett had been uncomfortable with his infatuation with Ichigo.

"I'm going to give you three seconds." Kish hissed, reaching to take a pen from his left trouser pocket. He raised the pen, and stared at Xian impassionate. "Before I'm going to take this pen and _stab_ you to death with it."

Okay, so there wasn't exactly love lost between Kish and Xian.

Xian let the dagger fall onto the floor with a dull thud. She was no math for Kish, and she knew it.

_If only I had completed my part of the plan faster. _Xian thought amongst all the panic that was spreading through her body._ If only we had gotten as far as the country-yard. Then, then the **others** could have intervened. Yes. That's it. Stall, Xian, you're good at that. You've always loved attention, that's what Kisshu used to say before. Use what you have to your advantage._

"K-Kish!" Ichigo stumbled not only on her words but on her steps as well as she clambered over to pull the male alien into a hug, her slender fingers clenching into the dark fabric of Kish's uniform. Kish half-frowned, before deciding to let Ichigo cling on to him. She had, after all, just been taken hostage by his old fiancée.

Xian's pale complexion stood starkly out against the dead purple of her eyes. The purple orbs of chilling emptiness bored into Kish's skull, and he turned back to Xian just in time to see the other alien now reach for the forgotten dagger on the floor.

"Xian." Kish said, warningly, but she wasn't listening to him anymore. Her eyes full of tears, she gripped the handle of the dagger so tightly, it turned her knuckles white. Her hand was shaking slightly, and Kish had the idea he wasn't going to like what was about to happen. There was just something in Xian's eyes that screamed…

Kish wasn't really sure if there was a difference between homicidal and suicidal, but seeing the way Xian was holding the dagger…

"I l-love you, you know…" Xian whispered, her voice now defeated, the almost trembling voice becoming stronger with every word. "But it appears you just don't _see_, **_Kish_**." Her mouth twisted on the other side as if in some strange parody of a smile.

"But don't worry, I'm going to make you see, Kisshu-sama…" Her voice was hollow and her expression grazed as she moved the dagger so that it was pointing at her own throat. Kish felt Ichigo, who was now also following the proceedings carefully, tense in his arms.

"I'll be a good wife, Kaibutsu-sama." Xian nodded to herself, as if making the statement stronger by doing so. "You're going to marry me, right?"

Expressionless, Kish just looked on; not quite getting what the green-haired shrunken form in front of him was trying to say.

"You're going to let me kill that tiny sweet thing in your arms, because you know, no, you _see_, that under all that sweetness is a sour ground. And you know what they say about sour ground? You can't crow your crops in it. You'll need a good wife to give you heirs. That is what papa and mama want, right?"

Kish's gaze hardened.

"No, Xian, I'm not going to do that: Obviously if you're stupid enough to try to force my hand, you're not thinking clearly. You're going to put that dagger on the floor again, and then I'm taking you back to the mother-ship, where somebody will deal with you." Kish said, letting his stance relax a bit. Xian was a bit obsessed, and ready to do anything to get what she wanted, but she was far to selfish to actually kill herself.

To Kish's surprise, Xian shook her head, determined.

"No. They are going to hold you responsible for this. For letting the depressed daughter of the Nakashima family to kill herself in the search of truth of the ugly liaison her fiancée has been having with an earth girl." Xian laughed. "You know what the political effect it would have, do you not? The support of the people would waver, and masses would start to turn to Eoin, as the rightful thrown-heir. The rebellion would blow literally out of proportions, and all you've been fighting for years would sink into the drain."

Kish blinked.

_What on earth is she going to go on about…? She would never kill herself like that._

"See? Do you _SEE,_ KAIBUTSU-SAMA!" Xian shrieked, before pushing the tip of the blade into the soft skin under her throat. Kish's eyes widened in shock, before the amber eyes started to dart around the hallway in which they were in, suspicion clearly shining from them.

"Oh, I see all right", Kish muttered to himself, thought Ichigo did hear and felt a weight settle on the bottom of her stomach.

_Kish agrees with her?_

"You can drop the act, Xian." Startled, Xian stopped pushing the dagger into her throat (she had been pushing it in slowly for maximum shock effect), startled. Purple eyes blinked.

"Why don't you tell me exactly why you're trying to stall the time, here?" Kish asked, and Xian blushed. _Had he seen through her brilliant act that easily? _

"Huh?" Ichigo intelligently added her two cents. Kish ignored the girl still holding on to him.

"Waiting for back-up, perhaps?" Kish suggested, not really expecting an affirmative answer. Xian wasn't the sort of person to work with others, after all. She was far too selfish for that. Xian held silent, the tip of the dagger still imbedded in her throat, her purple eyes shining with some sort of calm. She looked rather like she was waiting for something.

Kish's eyes had time to widen before out of the seemingly empty hallway, twelve aliens in dark cloth appeared. Each of them wearing full battle gear; shin guards, dark green shorts, dark linen bands wrapped around their legs and stomach where the dark coverage of the shorts didn't reach. Chest armour, leather bands going from their elbows to the fingers, covered by black leather gauntlets, imbedded in which were four long blades in each. Each of the aliens had short cropped hair, a silver band on their foreheads and two thick rings on the tips of their long ears, marking them as the elite.

The colour scheme, dark green and silver, while having no meaning to Ichigo, told Kish in a moment what he needed to know; Xian had allied with the rebellion army, or at least made a deal with them, most probably fallen for lies that had been fed to her by a chief interrogator, or somebody capable of lying without effort.

_Shit._

Kish had really no time to react before four chains had snapped him in place. Two to his wrists and two to his angles. Had he been by himself, avoiding the heavy chains heading for him would have been easy, thought they looked to Ichigo like they had moved in a blur, Kish had seen them clearly, as he was, after all, more than aware of this sort of fighting.

But, alas, Ichigo had been clinging onto him and he'd had no real time to move. Now, Ichigo seemed to realize she probably should move and the mew mew backed away a few steps, not that she could do more, seeing as the elite aliens were surrounding them from all sides. The elite, immediately after seeing that he was restrained from the chains, backed away a few more feet so that they were standing fifteen feet from the pair.

Kish heightened his senses so much that he was aware of every living thing within the school and made sure to keep his senses locked on each of the elite guards, while taking a look at the chains on his hands and feet.

_Shit. Azothian rune restrains_. Kish cursed. Into the metal chains were carved runes which, while not restraining him from actually teleporting (he was way too strong to be restrained by mere anti-teleport runes), sent a signal to each of the trackers all the elite had on their wrist, Kish noted. Four of the elite were sweating slightly, holding onto the heavy chains, each of them nervous.

_And with good reason... They must be aware of who I am, and what I'm capable of._

And being chained to the Kisshu Kaibutsu was enough to make any elite nervous.

_But this limits my options. Fighting them here would defeat the purpose. Even I can't take care of twelve elite while having to watch after Ichigo. I'll have to teleport somewhere. They will follow within a minute, but it should give me a slight advantage. I could also search for Pai and Tartelett, they're sure to help me. Plus seeing as there are twelve rebellion elites here it's probable that at least one of my spies is immigrated with them._

With that thought, Kish reached with his right hand to touch the golden pad on his inner arm, while his golden eyes darted around frantically, not trusting his senses to quite tell him if one of the elite decided to attack.

_Pai, Tartelett, you whereabouts, NOW!_

Pai was the first to answer.

_Mew Mew Café_

_Get the Café cleared; I'll be coming in hot._

A delay of twenty seconds before Pai answered.

_Done, these humans are starting to learn to run once they see chimera animals._

_I don't have time for your humour, Pai. Twelve elite, I'll be tossing Ichigo to the side, catch her._

_Holy shit…--_

Kish didn't catch the rest of Pai's message as he had already taken off his shoes (something which confused Ichigo), tensed his muscles, twirled around ripping the four elite guards holding him off-balance, and grabbed Ichigo and teleported the six of them to the mew mew Café.

--------------------------------------

Retasu had been startled when Pai, whom had been borrowing their command centre ha suddenly slapped his hand on the golden communication pad on the inside of his arm, his eyes wide.(They were still suspicious of the 'good' aliens, but the threat of even more evil aliens was too much to ignore; Ryo sulked.)

Without a word Pai had dashed into the café part of the café and pulled three marble looking round orbs from a leather pouch on his waist, and thrown them around the café. From each of the orbs a huge chimera animal had emerged, and the customers had fled out of the café in seconds.

And really, Retasu would have even understood the chimera animal attack, had it been one, but the moment the people left the café, Pai recalled the chimera into the orbs once more, and kept searching for _something_ in the café ceiling.

The rest of the mew mews, Purin and Mint (Zakuro was at a fashion show) ran into the café followed by a calk Keiichiro and a furious Ryo.

Before anybody had time to say anything, a flash of light from the ceiling showed that somebody was teleporting inside the café. Startled, the mew mews and the café owners turned to gaze into the ceiling. What they saw surprised them.

Not only had Kish and Ichigo teleported thirty feet high up in the air near the top of the ceiling into the round-like café, but each of Kish's limbs had a long chain in them, and attached to each chain, from the wrist was one alien.

--------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for the abrupt ending of the chapter, I just haven't gotten started on this story that good, but I'll try to do better in the future.

**--Dark**


	3. Chapter 3

**The End of His World**

**Chapter 3**

Author: YumiAngel  
Rating: M  
Pairings: Kish/Ichigo and reference to several others.  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
Warnings: Blood, gore, swearing and possible sexual situations.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Before anybody had time to say anything, a flash of light from the ceiling showed that somebody was teleporting inside the café. Startled, the mew mews and the café owners turned to gaze into the ceiling. What they saw surprised them._

_Not only had Kish and Ichigo teleported thirty feet high up in the air near the top of the ceiling into the round-like café, but each of Kish's limbs had a long chain in them, and attached to each chain, from the wrist was one alien._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ever since Kish had been small, he had been trained in fighting, defending; killing. These skills we're made into reflexes, into instinctive movements that after couple of hard years of training came to him naturally. Sometimes this instinct was more in tune with his magic, the inner reactions of his magic and his senses than even he was consciously. So sometimes he first became aware of danger after his body had already reacted to it. This was not, always a good thing. There had been an incident when Kish had been fourteen and he'd been attacked while asleep, by his own lover. His body had reacted and his hand had grasped the dagger under his pillow and cut his assaulter's throat before he'd had time to realize that anything had happened in the first place.

The first thing to be noted was how everything _slowed down_. Every sense he had (all the six of them) maximized in a way that made him feel like he was drowning in an all surrounding globe of water that dulled every sharp sound. Explosions felt like thuds that echoed on every wall and surface found, the bat of an eyelash could be heard, making his elfin ears twitch.

This was what he felt once he and Ichigo had teleported. While falling down the twenty meters through air would have seemed like a split second to any human, to Kish it seemed like an eternity. They had, along with the four guards attached to Kish's limbs barely appeared before he had flipped his whole arm open, releasing Ichigo's form from his grasp, hurling the girl onto Pai's arms, whose blue eyes we're shining, his magic making the world just as slow to him as it made it for Kish.

"Kyaah!" The strawberry blonde girl shrieked in surprise.

The distraction disposed of (the girl was in the way and pulled down Kish's range of defence from a complete 360 to barely half of it, making him an easy target from the side he was holding Ichigo on). The guards, their dark green and cold steel armours shining in the warm glow of the cafe we're looking at him as well, three pairs of red-purplish eyes shining with slight fear and one pair of golden eyes with admiration.

_So there is indeed one of my spies among these four_, Kish mused to himself, seeing all four pairs of eyes start to gleam, all of the former emotions fading away and instead filling their eyes with battle ready calmness. Eyes darting once again to the red-purplish eyes on him, each of the guards drawing their blades, icy steel blades that looked like Arabian swords, curling at the end for maximal aerodynamic slashing effect.

_Stimulatives_, Kish hissed in disgust at the red spread into their purple irises. _That Eoin's soldiers would sink this low. That the rebellion would sink this low. Unthinkable. Before, the rebellion had a view of something great. Now...they're nothing more than a flock of brutes fighting them in the hopes for a scrap of meat. Oh, what have you done to them, my dear... Eoin?_

_I have no time for this_, and then there was power surging under his skin, readying his muscles to amazing feats of acrobacy and skill. Kish twirled upside down in the air, using the pull of the earth to his advantage, forcing his magic to take away the weight form his feet. The guards started to add their magic through their bodies, though on slower pace. Though the alien race had the ability to float, (they called it '_flying_'...because...well, flying sounded cooler) it was something they had to control with their magic.

They had the ability to take the weight off their limbs and even their whole bodies, but Kish did not do this. He could use the magic in some more convenient way, and it was not his style to waste magic. It had been, perhaps, years back, but not now. He had been in enough battles to know that it was of more use to spare the magic, to be ready in case of another attack, instead of using showy tricks to defeat your enemy only to be exhausted in the end, and to be killed if another enemy would appear.

Kish's team-mates had paid the price more than once.

Kish tugged on the chain attached to his right arm and yanked the guard attached to him with speed that took the guard by surprise. The guard had no time to defend himself before Kish's bare foot impeded itself onto his face, crushing his nose and making him black out for a couple of seconds. More than enough time to take him out for the time Kish needed, making him dead weight falling through the air until then.

The heavy body of the guard sailed through the air and down, starting to fall more and more rapidly, passing Kish over his shoulder. Tensing some of his magic as a slight layer atop his left fist, Kish waited until the guard was almost past him before hitting the part of the chain attached to his guard's wrist. The locking system, covered in runes (designed to be unbreakable), exploded around the guards wrist, opening the huge metal ring around the guards arm.

The explosion echoed of the walls, appearing as a dull thud in Kish's ears. Kish was still wearing Ichigo's school's school uniform, the black jacket and white shirt along with the sleek, black pants. The shoes he had disposed of, before even teleporting so as to give him greater control over his toes and feet.

Guard four, the one with golden eyes had already taken the chain off his wrist with a pointed look at Kish that screamed:

_I'm on your side, please don't hurt me._

Suppressing a snort Kish silently sent his thanks at the guard that had allowed him the full movement of his other arm. The two guards that were still holding onto the chains attached to his feet had drawn their weapons, double blades for one guard and a crossbow for the other. Sighing inside his head Kish let his eyes dart around the café, taking in possible weapons. The only things currently made of hard metal that would suffice to work as a weapon were the bricks waitresses used, on a tidy pile near the counter and the guards' weapons, along with the chain attached to Kish.

Throwing a doubtful look at the bricks, the alien rolled his eyes. With his luck the bricks would just crumble like tin paper.

_The chain it is._

The Restraint chain designed to hold a prisoner on place and rid them of their magic was a beautiful work of art, and was worth quite much because of the impressive rune work on it. It consisted of four long chains, each of them 12 feet long, and a collar. It was largely the collar that did most of the constraining of magic, but they hadn't had time to put that on him.

"Die!" One of the guards screeched, and with a start Kish realized it was a female.

_What is a female doing here?_ Kish thought startled before ducking in the air out of the way of the blade that would otherwise cut his head off his shoulders. The woman, controlled by her emotions and her rage didn't have a change, her movements were erratic and left wide holes in her defence that Kish took advantage of.

The guard grumbled like the one before her, like a rag-doll careening through the air, unconscious because of the swift hit on the back of her neck.

_These are but mere distraction_, Kish cursed, as the other eight guards teleported into the café airspace, one of the holding onto a small handheld device, one that Kish recognized as a magical signature pulled, which allowed the guards to attach to his magical signature and so forth teleport exactly to the point he was.

_They knew I'd teleport, and they've been expecting my moves up until now_. The fourth guard with the crossbow had used his magic to rise higher in the air, and Kish's eyes had only a split second to widen before the weight of the unconscious female hanging from his right leg snapped his feet open, so that he was hanging uncontrollably in the air.

_God, this is humiliating_. And the blush that spread on Kish's cheeks had nothing to do with rage. The fourth guard aimed his crossbow and gritted his teeth in concentration.

_Kish, stop thinking**, feel**._

Guard number two, the one who had let his other arm free before, flew through the air with elegance before sticking out a leg to intercept the arrow aimed for Kish's heart. The arrow with dark green, almost black feathers, sunk into the limb like a knife into butter and the guard let out a scream of startled pain.

"Aah!"

_That idiot, thinking so heroic, yet having no understanding of pain. He is young,_ Kish realized looking into the face before him, probably fourteen or fifteen yours of age. They really were cannon fodder.

The eight guards were already positioning themselves in a formation in the airspace, and Kish let some of his magic free, his teeth becoming sharp and his eyes becoming more feral. He pulled with his left leg, and the guard with the crossbow dropped his crossbow at the sudden jerk. The weight of the female pulled them within seconds to the ground, and on the way down Kish used the crossbow guards' body to protect him and his accomplice from several knives and daggers.

The projectiles made small 'thwack!' and 'thud!' sounds as they sunk into the guards flesh Kish had used as a shield. The boy that had protected him from the arrow was let out a cry of surprise, his golden eyes wide with fear. Kish ignored him.

_Trust you **instincts.**_

With lightning speed Kish leaned down to punch both on the females hand and on the last of the guards that had been attached to him. Finally free of the guards, now armed with four deadly chains, Kish smiled. The eight guards, all of them easily twenty years of age, were smiling as well, some of their faces filled with battle scars.

_These are warriors._ The tallest one, apparently the one in command, tucked away the handheld detector and Kish, standing on top of a café table, raised his left foot slightly in front of him, so that the bare toes barely touched the wooden surface, making the chain attached to it rattle slightly.

_**Stop** holding back._

With a slight tensing of his muscular arms, the guard that had been hit with the crossbow was sent careening high through the air, and Kish jumped few feet off the ground, taking hold of the chains attached to his hands.

All eight guards attacked him simultaneously, jumping from table tops to tabletops, jumping high into the air after him, ignoring the fact that they could fly.

Looking down in the grinning cruel faces under him, Kish smiled as well, a warrior's smile. _They love this. They grave for this. Yet they fear this out of their respect for me and my skills._ _I'll tear them apart_.

There was a maniacal cackle leaving his lips before Kish even realized, and the sounds of dozens of blades leaving their sheaths filled the air, making Kish soul soar.

_This was what I was made to do_. Twisting in the air so that he was rolling through the air horizontally he sent the chains swinging around him like painful deadly whips. More than one guard was hit but it was but a mere setback. The guars that were flung backwards simply grabbed their magic and rolled in the air before jumping into the battle once again.

And after that, it was chaos. Kish took hold of someone's foot and flung him into two others, caught a painful hit on his back, rolled in the air in a way gravity should not allow and let the chain from his right foot impact on that guards face, blocking a sword with another chain, sending another chain wrap around the throat of another guard.

"**_Gaah!_**"

"_Ka-chink!"_

Blocking with the chain, lashing back with it, moulding the constricting metal into an extension of his body, Kish started to dance with the guards, adrenaline rushing through his veins. A guard screamed in pain as Kish twisted his arm behind his back and broke it with a satisfying 'crack!', but within moments the guard was back in the brawl, grinning and cursing and throwing his daggers at Kish. Kish pulled some guard that had been choking him in front of the daggers and kicked his foot in a round-a-house kick into the jaw of another. Two persons, moving too fluently together to be anything but siblings, both lashed out with their blades, one catching his thigh and other kicked him into the jaw with his knee because his blade had been blocked by a chain.

Jumping behind the ring of guards around him Kish sent one of the chains around somebody's leg and swung the guard around in a makeshift spike ball, ripping in the process out at least one of the guard's shin armour. The piece of armour careened through the air and by the force of the impact impeded into the face of another guard, who fell on the floor with a thump.

Ducking and blocking several blades, some of the guards taking the blades from their arm gantlets to hurl them at him, only to hit their comrades when Kish ducked behind somebody else. Nobody seemed to care, and even the guards with broken bones were still smiling. Grabbing hold of somebody's jaw and twisting the neck with a satisfying crack Kish paid for it by taking a kick into the tailbone, something that made him still for a second, which only allowed another guard to hit him in the face hard.

Stumbling backwards from both the strength of the hit and the pain, Kish ripped the handle of a sword that had been aimed at him and ripped it out of the guard's hands, using it to slash across the face of the guard that had hit him in the face.

The guard screamed in pain and fell to his knees, holding his face and trying to stop the blood that was bleeding everywhere. Using the earlier movement to his advantage Kish lashed the sword back and slashed the guards throat open, along with slicing both of his hands off by the wrists'. Someone pulled on the chain attached to his right leg, and Kish abandoned the sword and flung the chain attached to his left arm towards the guard, and the mass of the metal made the guard drop his hold of the chain.

Ducking and sliding between the sudden barrage of arrows sent for him (it seemed somebody had picked up the crossbow) Kish narrowly avoided being nailed in the throat and his right thigh, the third arrow aimed for his side missing him by several feet. Swinging the chains around him to clear himself somewhat Kish wrapped one of the chains to one of the pillars on the side of the circularly formed café and used the opportunity to fling himself onto the opposite wall, all the while the arrows kept sinking into the wall behind him.

Climbing the wall like an oversized gecko, Kish pulled a decorated silver plate off the wall and flung it into the forehead of another guard whom sunk to the floor, dead. Of the four remaining guards three came at him, and one started to run for Pai who was still holding Ichigo in his arms.

_Serenity, commander_, Tartalett's voice answered at last to the before asked question and Kish almost jumped in surprise, having forgotten from his third team-mate all together.

_Get to the cat café; you've got bodies to gather!_ Kish commanded irritated, before jumping towards the three guards heading for him, entering the fray once again. One sneaky hand, fingers pulled together so as to allow the strike be both lethal and fast came for him. Grabbing the wrist and hitting the elbow of said arm with the palm of his hand from below, the attacker recoiled. A knee aimed for his head was easy enough to duck and Kish just opted to slip underneath it to deliver a poke to the guard number three's neck, effectively hitting the pressure points there, and making him start to choke.

The first of the three, his arm now healed, _a healer, how interesting_, attacked him again, this time nailing Kish with a hit beneath his ribs. Annoyed at the amount of hits the guards seemed to be getting in him, _how on earth am I this distracted suddenly? Has my time on earth made me soft? _Kish used the momentum of the hit to twirl around and sink the tips of his middle and forefinger to the soft flesh behind the guard's eyes, and in one swift movement ripped his eyes out of their sockets, the optical nerves making small snapping sounds when they broke.

The guard let out an inhuman scream, joining his companions on the floor full of wounded, and got in the way of guard number two of the three whom had finally turned around. Forced to jump over his companion, the second knee aimed for Kish's head was sloppy, and was almost ridiculously easy to swat away. Wheezing slightly because of the excruciating pain radiating from his ribs, Kish grabbed one of the chains and without further thought punched a hole through the guards soft stomach with his fist closed around the chain.

Pulling his fist back but leaving the chain inside the guard Kish grabbed the side of the chain protruding form the guards back and yanked harshly with all his strength and cleaved the other side of the guard into two, making his intestines fall on the floor in a flood of blood.

Sensing finally gravitation take hold of the young guard he had hurled into the air earlier, what felt like ages ago, but actually just happened seconds before, Kish looked up just in time to catch the shaking young guard. Setting the shivering boy on his feet, Kish frowned unnoticeably.

Looking finally at the horrified group of mew mew's and their friends, Kish dully noted that Pai had taken care of the guard headed for him and Ichigo by simply cutting his head off. Ichigo was staring right in front of her, her eyes shaded and her hands still shaking at the horror of what she had just witnessed.

Tartelett teleported into the café, almost exactly next to Purin, which made her jump in fright and raise her arms in defence. Tartelett spared her no thought but a mere short look of hurt that vanished as soon as it appeared.

"Commander, what is this?" Tartelett questioned, and Pai swatted the shorter alien on the head. Kish raised his hand to wipe some of the grime and blood off his cheek.

"Xian made a deal of some sort with the rebellion." Kish said silently, but the surprisingly gentle words echoed in the open space. Pai and Tartelett showed small amounts of surprise at the news, but the mew mew's looked merely confused.

"Who is Xian?" Zakuro questioned, tossing her dark locks of hair behind her shoulder, her other hand resting on her hip and the other holding tightly onto her weapon, looking ready to bounce at a moments notice. Kish almost raised an eyebrow at the change of attitude. It seemed as if the Mew Mew's were stronger now. More prepared somehow.

"None of your business," Kish said, his voice cold, before turning to Pai and Tartelett. Zakuro seethed in rage. "Pai, Tartelett. Clean up," the golden eyes commander ordered, before his eyes softened. "I'm sure their… _families_ will wish to get their bodies." Pai and Tartelett nodded in acceptance before starting to make a pile of the bodies, sometimes bending over to pick up random body parts, like wrists' or a head. Retasu gasped in horror as Pai kneeled to twist the neck of the guard whose eyes had been ripped out. The alien just merely gazed back at the mew mew calmly, before turning back to gathering the bodies, sometimes kicking a weapon or two to the side.

Kish turned to Keiichiro and Ryo. "Can I borrow your control room? It's a matter of great importance that I make a report of this immediately." Ryo looked annoyed.

"Why should we assist you?" The tall blonde sniped, crossing his arms across his chest and Mint threw him an understanding look. Kish narrowed his eyes.

"Because, you don't just randomly attack the commander of the opposing army, do you? This is more than just a pathetic attempt at mine and Ichigo's person, this is a declaration of war, and make no mistake, the war will be happening on earth soil." Kish hissed, before turning to Keiichiro and ignoring the slightly flushed and confused Ryo completely.

"Well?" Kish asked.

Keiichiro nodded in acceptance before speaking. "Agreed, but on the condition we may witness what you talk about and that you explain this war to us." Kish opened his mouth to protest, but Keiichiro stood his ground. "After all if it is indeed going to be a battle on earth, then it is our domain, and our responsibility."

Kish grumbled slightly, but gave up. "Fine, but don't blame me for any queasiness and/or fainting that may happen. We're not going to be talking about picnics here exactly." The green haired alien hissed before stalking towards the back of the mew café where the control room was. Keiichi moved closely behind the commander and Ryo tugged on the mew mew's to get them moving, before finally, the shocked girls started to file out of the scene of death.

The last thing Ichigo witnessed before stepping into the control room and closing the door behind her were Tartelett's gleaming eyes as he lifted his left arm to speak into the communication pad on his arm.

----------------------------

Kish frowned at the to others, unrecognizable signs on the main screen of the control centre, his amber eyes darting from side to side with furious speed all the while his long fingers tapped the keys of the keyboard with incredibly nimbleness as to keep up with the information feed.

Though he could have just teleported to Serenity and accessed the Nebulosa mainframe from there, actually hacking in from a remote computer that had no contact whatsoever with the Nebulosa's mainframe prior was actually easier; had he logged in on the Serenity's computer, within seconds not only had the computer been swarmed with pop-ups and commercials (the problem seemed universal everywhere), but the possibility of spying devices in Serenity made this way of communicating much safer. Or at least Kish hoped so, because the hacking into the mainframe was taking unusually long and he really didn't feel like going about it the round about way.

"Access granted," A voice with a heavy Nadar accent spoke from the speakers, and the mew mew crew jumped in surprise. A golden bar filled with the different coloured marking's Ichigo recognized from the alien ship popped up, and Kish wrote a short message in earth letters, seeing as the keyboard could not produce the signs fluently.

After some impatient poking from Zakuro and Minto (the two girls were extremely curious about what was going on), Ichigo finally dared to raise her voice and question Kish.

"Ano, umm, Kish?" The strawberry blonde girl hesitated. Kish showed no signs of hearing whatsoever, only continuing his communication with Nebulosa's tech in charge.

#**Mainframe firewall penetrated**# a dark purple text popped up, and Keiichiro was surprised to see some sort of a discussion window that faintly reminded him of messenger. Amused by the new development, the dark haired café owner took a seat on the right side of the alien, just as Ryo took the seat on his left. No use to stand after all, seeing as this looked like it could take some time.

Momentarily, the mew mew's looked annoyed that they hadn't realized to take the chairs earlier, but the emotion was forgotten as a sort of screeching buzzing was heard from the speakers. Kish appeared to be listening closely.

"Kish, what is going on?" Ichigo said louder this time, though still feeling a bit tense. She supposed things between her and the green haired alien before her, the green haired _royalty _before her, were never going to be the same. The small girl inside Ichigo was seething with annoyance at herself. There he had been, _literally_ her knight in shiny armour, ready to save her like a _princess_ in distress and she had been so occupied by race and a fight that didn't _really_ belong to her that she had been too blind to recognise him for what he was.

And now he was so far beyond her reach it felt like she would break down and cry every time she saw those golden eyes locked onto her form. There was no emotion behind them anymore. It was like all that passion and love from before was just… gone.

"Not now Kitten," Kish answered after a small break in the buzz from the speakers, his voice sounding slightly annoyed and angry, but then again, Ichigo knew better. She couldn't by any amount to claim to _know_ Kish, oh no, not in the slightest, but her small time locked with him in Serenity had taught her how to recognize some of his major moods, and though his voice was angry and annoyed, it wasn't directed at _her_.

Really, it was the 'Kitten' part that gave him away.

_Granting access to commander in charge_

_Processing request_

_Communications connected_

Kish tapped at the keys impatiently, waiting for the tech to connect him to his father, almost jumping to attack when he felt the weight of two elbows fall on his shoulders, and then the faint puffs of air on his neck as he felt Ichigo breathe. Her scent flooded his sensitive nose in the most annoying matter, because he really didn't feel like thinking about this now. But somehow he couldn't push the thought away. Ichigo was touching him. She knew what that meant for his people now.

"But I'm curious," Ichigo whined, making sure to keep her voice soft enough as to not annoy Kish's sensitive hearing, she, of all people knew how horrible the sound of screeching humans were to sensitive ears, having a pair herself once in mew Ichigo attire, just as she was now. His shoulders were tense under her elbows, and ignoring any strange looks thrown her way by the others in the room, she leaned even closer to Kish's back and started to rub the tense muscles gently.

She could practically feel him melt under her hands.

Kish, on the other hand, was trying to hold back a deep moan.

_If this is a plan to distract me, it sure as hell is working._

"I'm afraid that the Emperor is… Commander?" A voice echoed from the speakers, and startled, Kish was embarrassed to notice that somewhere between the first touch of Ichigo's hands and the appearance of a face in the monitor, he had closed his eyes. Hipsu, one of his subordinates (kind of) and a fellow commander was looking at him amusedly. Kish felt the starts of a slight blush start to burn on his cheeks.

_Dammit. This is the equivalent of being caught with your pants down_. The commander cursed inside his head, Ichigo seemed to realize something was wrong as well and blushed heavily under the gaze of the other commander. Hipsu merely smiled calmly, his soft dirty blonde hair falling around his shoulders in slightly curvy waves but being pushed back from his face by a golden headband that revealed sparkling blue eyes with a tint of purple in them.

In all the years Kish had known Hipsu, he had never hated the older and always so devastatingly calm man as he did now. He recognized that tint in those deceitfully gentle eyes that still held the remnants of stamina drugs that the other commander had used in his youth.

_He's never going to let me live this down_, Kish brooded to himself, _just wait for it and it'll come._

The green haired alien watched in some sort of detachment as Hipsu's mouth finally opened.

"Ahh, young love," The other commander began and Kish was happy he could only see his fellow leader through the screens or he might have been tempted to hit that smug smirk right off his face. "I see the rumours of your new fiancée are not exaggerated, Kaibutsu-sama. She is just as lovely as described. Congratulations on you soon-to-be joining."

The silence in the control room was deafening. Both Kish and Ichigo had frozen, still as statues, and the green haired alien had closed his eyes, mentally preparing for the explosion. Ryo fell off his chair in a huge crash, his eyes never leaving the forms of Ichigo and Kish, while Keiichiro just stared at Ichigo surprised. The four mew mew's had frozen, and now stared at the '_declared_' couple in shocked horror on their otherwise cheery faces.

The silence was so oppressing it felt like time itself, had stopped.

And then the door opened as Pai and Tartelett entered, and all hell broke loose.

---------------------

A/N: Finally! I can easily say that this chapter was tough. No, not really hard to write (it came out smoothly on some parts, and, well, less on others) but it seemed as if I had written all these small clips to this and they didn't fit too well together, so I had to work some on that. Though I must admit I actually had planned to update this like two weeks ago, (the chapter was nearly done already then) but I actually, believe it or not, I **forgot.** I've been so busy with "Argentine Unlimited" and "Byakuya" along, with, you know_, life_, that it seriously slipped my mind.

Yeah, sorry, about that.

But, seriously, review. It does actually make me update sooner.

--_Dark-chan_

Thanks to LandUnderWave for spotting my exaggerated mistake ---


End file.
